


Heat

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel, Dark Angel/Supernatural Crossover, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dean is the original X5, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, looks like the information about them going into heat was true.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Жажда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994289) by [ktj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj), [Wincent_Cester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester)



 

He barely walked into the bar when he felt a hand on his back. Sam stared at the young man for a moment, his eyes taking in pleading green eyes that were dark with lust, the feel of non calloused fingers as they slipped under his shirt and touched the soft skin of his back.

He’d heard about it from other hunters, the young man with Dean’s face. They’d heard about it twice now and they knew exactly how true their earlier fears had been. Seeing it in person though, his mind was rolling with more than just surprise or curiosity.

“Let’s me take you out of this place.” The younger man said.

“Sam.” He said his name but he was being led out without saying yes or no. There was really no need to answer.

“Alec.” The man said as he led Sam across the street. The apartment wasn’t too far from Crash and Sam noted that while it wasn’t in the best area (there was really no such thing after the pulse) that it was well enough off that Alec wouldn’t have to worry about himself too much.

As soon as they were in the front door Alec had him pushed against it, moving faster than Sam’s eyes could track. Considering the type of things Sam dealt with on a daily basis, that was saying something.

“Hey, slow down there. Not going anywhere.” He said, bringing a hand up to the younger man’s face.

Alec’s eyes closed at the feel, but his hands were pulling at Sam’s buttons. “Need you.” He said, just before he leaned up, kissing Sam with all the need and desire he’d seen in those eyes.

Sam groaned into the kiss and things moved even faster from there. It didn’t take long to get from removing Sam’s shirt against the door to Alec pushing a naked Sam onto the bed. Alec stripped slow and teasing in stark contrast to his hurried movements. Sam reached for him, trying to get him back into his arms but Alec continued his strip tease until Sam was begging for him.

Only then did Alec crawl into bed with him. Sam groaned again when Alec pushed into him, felt Alec’s whole body shivering as he buried himself balls deep. It wasn’t the best sex he’d ever had, but it was pretty damn good, all heat and hunger and need and desperation.

When Alec reached for Sam’s cock it only took a few strokes for him to come and Alec was taken along for the ride as his body clamped down on him, forcing his own orgasm to follow.

Afterwards, Alec lay with his head on Sam’s chest, listening to it as it finally began to slow. Sam wanted to tell him he was going to take care of him, that he was going to keep him safe from now on, that he would never let Manticore get to him again. That he was going to find every single one of Dean’s clones and protect them, but he didn’t think it would go over all that well right now. They still didn’t know everything about what Manticore had done to the clones that Dean had unknowingly helped create. They had to be careful or they could lose their chance at helping them.

The door opened and both Sam and Alec looked up in surprise as Dean walked in the room and Sam wanted to curse him for the timing.

Alec looked at Dean and Dean at Alec, both with identical smirks and curiosity in their eyes. Dean broke the silence by looking over at Sam and laughing. “Well, looks like the information about them going into heat was true.”

Sam blushed and looked back at Alec who was still sizing Dean up. Dean laughed, then went back to the door, “I’ll be back at the motel Sammy. Why don’t you bring your friend when you’re done?”

“Jerk.”

Sam looked at Alec in surprise but Dean was quicker, uttering just one word as he walked out the door. “Bitch.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another I apparently wrote for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) but forgot to post here :p


End file.
